


Trade

by kannuki_neru



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should know better - but then again things were never quite as they should be between the Nightray brothers. </p><p>(Some people call it kindness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

_'If it's brother's request, I'll do anything,'_ says Vincent and flashes a smile. Gilbert looks away slightly, thinking about simple things ( _foreboding things_ ) like flower bouquets, about dangerous things ( _'I'll show you Raven'_ ) and about words that tug at his heart ( _he's been looking for his older brother_ ) even though he should know better (Gilbert thinks he's weak and maybe that's it but some poeple call it kindness).

But nothing is for free and Gilbert wonders whether his brother makes use of this rule or if he sincerely believes in what he does. What he used to do.

Sometimes, Gilbert prefers to be convinced that Vincent (kisses, touches, rips, laughs against Gilbert's sweaty face or _maybe it's not sweat_ ) does things just to break him. That he thinks of it as an exchange. 

Gilbert doesn't want his mind to tell him anything ( _your brother just thinks it's natural that it's for free, like it used to be_ ).

Then Gilbert switches off because there are things he can't ( _doesn't want to_ ) remember.


End file.
